Dragon Ball Z Unleashed 4: Bell
by Renegades4Life
Summary: Buu and Cell have returned for revenge and when Buu absorbs Cell he gets a major power boost. Can the Z-Fighters win this time?


Dragon Ball Z Unleashed 4: Bell  
It was a beautiful, sunny day with no evil in sight. Vegeta and Bulma, Reminz and Zangya, Goku and Chi-Chi decided to go for a day at the beach on Master Roshi's island. Chi-Chi had packed a big lunch and everyone was getting ready to go. Vegeta was carrying a large umbrella and as he was walking towards the large pile of beach supplies, he tripped on a tube of sunscreen. Goku was walking behind him with a large picnic basket.  
"Hey Vegeta, can you tell me if I'm about to trip ove-" Goku started but tripped over Vegeta's body. They both groaned as they sat in a heap.  
"What a couple of noobs." Reminz smirked as he tossed down a couple of towels on the ground. Goku and Vegeta picked themselves up of the ground.  
"Where are the girls? We don't have all day." Vegeta said impatiently, tapping his foot. They were all wearing swimming trunks and were waiting, when they appeared. The guy's jaws dropped a about a foot. Chi-Chi was wearing a two piece bathing suit that was really revealing, Bulma had a tight fitting one piece and Zangya had low hanging top and a towel around her waist.  
"What are you guys looking at?" Bulma questioned, as the boys continued to stare.  
"Are we going go now or is this an all day staring contest?" Zangya smiled, knowing what was going on.  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll... we'll go now." Reminz said somewhat dazed. They all gathered around the beach stuff and used Instant Transmission. They reappeared on Master Rowshi's island.  
"Oh, do you girls need someone to put your sunscreen on?" Master Rowshi laughed.  
"I already have someone for that." Zangya smiled, as Reminz squirted sunscreen into his hands. As he rubbed it on her back, she shivered from the cold of the lotion and the touch itself. When Reminz finished her back, got up to leave but Zangya grabbed his hand.  
"Could you do under my straps?" She smiled as he rubbed underneath her bikini straps.  
"C'mon, let's play some volleyball!" Chi-Chi smiled as she and Goku set up a net. Goku, Vegeta and Reminz decided to play the girls. It was 24 to 24 with the next point being the winner. Goku served the ball up and Bulma returned it witn Reminz volleying it over. Then it happened. Zangya bumped it, Bulma volleyed it up and Chi-Chi smashed it down into the sand. They screamed in delight as the boys hung their heads.  
"C'mon, let's have lunch." Goku moaned, trying to get his mind off the loss. They put a blanket down and were about to eat when Master Roshi came out of his hut.  
"Oh god! Master Roshi!" Goku yelled, groping his head. Master Rowshi was stark naked.  
"Any ladies want to help a handicapped elder with a full body sunscreen placement?" Master Roshi laughed. Everyone stared, mouth opened at him.  
"Get outta here, you old pervert!" Bulma yelled as she slapped him hard on the cheek (on his face). He fell down, out cold. Goku tossed a blanket over his body to cover him up.  
"Could this day get any weirder?" Zangya asked, eating a hot dog. Reminz was about to say something when, shit got crazy.  
"Well, look who it is?" A voice said, as Goku looked to the sky and couldn't believe his eyes. Floating in the air... was Cell and Kid Buu." Look who I found, raging over empty candy jars." Cell smiled. He was in Perfect form and Kid Buu looked ready to rip someone in half.  
"Girls, take Rowshi inside! Goku, Vegeta, Zangya and I will handle this." Reminz said, as he went Super Saiyan. Goku and Vegeta did the same.  
"Vegeta and I will take Buu. Think you can handle Cell?" Goku asked Zangya and Reminz.  
"Shouldn't be a problem." Zangya smiled as did Reminz. Cell flew straight at them, bringing his tail crashing down on the ground as they both leapt away(yes Cell can stretch out his tail in perfect form). Goku and Vegeta flew at Buu, each striking kicks only for Buu to dodge. Buu grabbed Vegeta and flung him around by his big banana type thing on his head, throwing him into Goku. Zangya threw a punch to Cell's stomach. He never budged and looked down at her. He swung his tail, hitting her in the stomach sending her flying into Reminz.  
"Looks like were going to have to step it up a notch." Vegeta said as he, Goku and Reminz went Super Saiyan 2.  
"Xemocuma!" Reminz yelled as he smashed his hands down on the ground. Rocks shot towards Cell, knocking him back. Zangya flew forward, grabbing him and throwing him towards the ground.  
"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as he shot his attack at Buu, throwing him back into Vegeta's waiting arms. Vegeta threw Buu into the air.  
"Final Flash!" Vegeta said as he shot energy at Buu. It hit him at full force, knocking him back with Cell.  
"Quick Buu. Let's use our secret weapon." Cell said. Buu attached himself to Cell, a white light exploding and blinding them all. When the light faded it was unbelievable. It was Cell, but it was Cell made out of Buu's pink body.  
"Ahh dude! Now that's greasy!" Reminz yelled as Bell descended to the ground. He only smiled and shot a barrage of ki blasts at them. It blew all 4 of them out of the air. Reminz looked up and saw everyone down.  
" You'll never win." He said as he staggered to his feet. He lept into the air, taking Bell completely off guard. He delivered a huge right hand to it's cheek and fell back down to the ground. Reminz's fist glowed with an orange aura.  
"Alright, Reminz!" Goku said as he tried to get up. But he had to take a breather. So Vegeta and Zangya.  
"Now witness a form no Saiyan could ever reach!" Reminz yelled as he was enveloped in orange glow. He came looking the same as last time. Ape body with the metal chest armor.  
"What is this new form?" Bell yelled as he readied himself for a fight.

"Mega Burst!" Reminz yelled as his chest opened up and a beam of orange energy shot out.  
"Noooo!" Bell yelled as he was enveloped in the orange beam. Reminz sank back and relaxed. But as the smoke cleared, a shadow moved.  
"What!?" Reminz yelled as Bell flew out, kicking him in the stomach, a look of shock on Reminz's face as he turned back into his regular form. Bell punched him twice in the face, kneed him in the stomach and blasted him with a about 20 ki blasts. His body fell to the ground.  
"That's it. Enough playing around." Goku said as he went Super Saiyan 3 and flew at Bell. He used Instant Transmission and went behind him.  
"Kamehameha!" He yelled as he shot the attack straight at the back of his head. Goku floated in the sky, gasping for air.  
"Still here." Goku couldn't believe it! Bell stood, without a scratch, right in front of him." Lights out." He said as he delivered a huge kick to Goku's head. Goku's golden hair and aura receded as he fell to the ground.  
"Don't worry Kakarot! I'll get him!" Vegeta said as he and Zangya flew at Bell. He only smirked as he shot a barrage of ki blasts at them. They crashed to the ground, both bruised and burnt.  
"Now just you hold on!" Bulma yelled as she and Chi-Chi came out of Master Rowshi's house." We are not going to sit back and watch as you kill our friends!" Bulma went up and slapped him right across the face. The only thing it did was made him mad. He threw Bulma on the ground and lifted Chi-Chi up by the neck and laughed. Reminz saw this and suddenly knew what was happening. Bulma and Chi-Chi didn't care if they had the power. They wanted to protect them no matter what.  
"Nooooo moreeeee!" Reminz yelled as his whole body was bathed in blue light, not his usual orange or just his fist.  
"What is this?" Bell asked, dropping Bulma and turning towards Reminz.  
"You have hurt enough people today. You will never harm anyone else as long as I'm alive." Reminz said." Full power DNA Oozaru!" Reminz's body changed to his original DNA Oozaru but it kept changing. The hair receded from his face and it looked more human, but strokes of hair still came in from the side. The chest plate stayed and a pair of metal gloves materialized on his hands. A long, thick, powerful tail trailed from behind him and his feet were still ape like.  
"I can't believe it! Reminz actually managed to surpass his prior DNA Oozaru with a new form." Goku said in awe as he brushed sand off his face.  
"Wel c'mon then. Show me what your made of."bell mocked as he flew straight at Reminz. Just as he was on top of him, Reminz disappeared in a blur of movement. He reappeared behind him.

"Winning Knuckle!" Reminz yelled as he flew at Bell, spinning in a spiral with his right fist outstretched. The fist slammed into Buu/Cell's stomach, going all the way through him.  
"Nooooo!" He yelled as Bell disappeared in a blaze of white light, leaving only Majin Buu. He looked around.  
"Where Buu's candy?" He asked looking at Goku. Reminz slowly shrank back to himself. He ran over and helped Zangya up.  
"That sure was impr-" She started to say but was cut off by a lingering kiss.  
"Are you alright?" Reminz asked, breaking the kiss and looking at her as she smiled.  
"I am now." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her bridal style over to the others.  
"That was very brave of you guys, Chi-Chi." Goku smiled looking at his wife.  
"Not a perfect day, but at least can't get any worse." Vegeta pointed out as they were about to continue eating.  
"What happened?" Came Master Rowshi's voice from inside the house. Everyone looked at each other.  
"I think I've had enough beach for today." Bulma declared as she and Vegeta Instant flew out of there, followed close by the others. And that was the end of the beach day.


End file.
